Deep Down
by Stargoddess Vicky
Summary: Another Buffy and Angel story written by me and Kelsey Nagel
1. Chapter 1

Title- "Deep Down"  
Authors- Vicky Mills and Kelsey Nagel   
E-Mail- Stargoddess109@aol.com and pisces748@excite.com  
rating- PG-13... some language.. plus FLUFF  
Disclaimer- I don't own them. If I (Vicky) did... Xander would have his own  
show and wear nothing but leather. If I (Kelsey) did... Angel would have his  
own show and wear nothing but leather... oh wait he does! Muwhahahah! Well  
basically we don't own any "Angel" or "BtVS" characters. And if we DID...  
we wouldn't put them through the HELL that Satan (a.k.a. Joss Whedon) has  
put them through!  
Summary- Xander travels to LA to get Angel to help Buffy. But something  
happens that will change everything (So we sound like an announcer guy...  
SUE US!... but don't really. We have nothing. You can have my extensive  
collection of thimbles.) ((That's if I had any))  
Spoilers- NONE! HAHA... oh.. no Anya, or Spike.. or Riley, or KATE! HAHAHAH  
DIE ALL OF YOU! except for Anya or Spike... they're cool  
Distribution- USE IT! JUST ASK US FIRST! USE IT EVERYWHERE!  
Author's notes- It's cool. this fic was finished at 12;00 at night. GIVE US  
A BREAK. There isn't really any angst, but it's chock full of FLUFF (( OK...  
that "real Slim Shady song came on the radio for the 80th time tonight. and  
we MEAN 80th. we COUNTED! DAMN DJ'S! WE HAVE IT FRICKING MEMORIZED!))  
Feedback- DOES THIS QUESTION EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE?!?!?!  
  
  
HERE IT GOES......  
  
  
Deep Down   
  
  
(Xander P.O.V.)Why am I on my way to LA. in Oz's stinky old van? No one  
would believe me if I told them. Well… maybe they would. Being as we live on  
the Hellmouth and all, they might consider it.   
  
I DO have some pretty cool friends though. Buffy is the Slayer, A very  
GOOD one I might say. Then there's Willow who has recently become a very  
powerful witch. I think it's all those times that we used to play Indians in  
my front yard mixing flowers together with water or, maybe it's because of  
Ms. Calendar's death. I still like to think it was "moi". Then there's  
Willow's boyfriend Oz. Oz is a werewolf, who plays bass guitar in a band.  
PSH! A band, that won't pay the bills! And then there's that certain  
vampire. I don't consider him my friend. So… here I am on a deserted  
highway, in my best friend's boyfriend's van, on the way to LA to visit  
Deadboy. How much does MY life suck?  
  
************************************************************************************  
(Cordy P.O.V.)God my nails need to have a manicure. If Angel Investigations  
actually had PAYING customers maybe I'd have a job where I actually GET  
money. But… it's not really that bad. I mean, I get coffee and doughnuts…  
and if I get in trouble I can call on my boss to kick their ass. And  
there's the pint little Irish man. He's not bad looking… but he's weird. He  
get "visions". Where he can see and smell all these nasty things and then he  
tells Angel where to go so he can go fix it. ** thought Cordy**  
  
Cordy- Angel?  
  
Angel- Yeah?  
  
He was calling from downstairs. That means he's brooding again. He tried to  
call HER last night but chickened out. Man… that girl has this emotional  
leash on him that spans the whole state. ** Cordy thought**  
  
Cordy- We're all out of… staples.  
  
Angel- I'll pick some up tonight  
  
Cordy- Where are you going tonight?  
  
Angel- Doyle had a vision about a niofecal demon.  
  
Cordy- That sounds…. Gross  
  
Angel- Most demons are.  
  
Cordy- Well… HAVE FUN!" FREEDOM!   
  
*She grabs her purse and coat and rushes out the door bumping into Doyle*  
  
Cordy- What are you doing out here?  
  
Doyle- Well I do work here you know.  
  
Cordy- Well… I was just leaving…  
  
Doyle- So soon? I thought Angel had this… paper for you to do or something.  
  
Cordy- No. Me doing a paper? *laughs*  
  
Doyle- Oh… sorry to confuse you with an employee.  
  
*Cordy stares after the man for a little while then waltzes out the door to  
her car. After getting in the car she drives home for the night.*  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
(Angel's POV)  
  
**Angel sat at the kitchen table with the phone in his hand. He sighed as he  
once again hung up the phone after only getting to the 4th digit of 'her'  
phone number. He still couldn't get up the nerve to call.**  
  
Angel- Come on. It's just Buffy.  
  
Angel- Yeah, the same Buffy that you broke up with and haven't seen or  
talked for 3 months.  
  
Angel- God I miss her.  
  
** He tried again to make his hand push that 7 digit number that would  
connect him to his love. Maybe it wasn't that his hand didn't want to dial,  
maybe it was his heart. **  
  
Angel- I shouldn't call her! She's probably moved on, getting relaxed into  
her new college life. A call from me would just upset her. But what if she  
misses me like I miss her. No, why would she miss me? * Me *?  
  
**He sighed again as he put the receiver back in it's holder and stood up to  
go get ready to go out.**  
  
"Hey man. How are ya?" **Doyle asked as he jogged down the stairs.**  
  
"Hey Doyle." **Angel said grabbing his black duster.**  
  
Doyle- Ready to go?  
  
Angel- Yeah, just about. Did Cordy leave?  
  
Doyle- Yeah, she bailed. I don't think she like them late night demon hunts  
to much. She's more the desk sitting type.  
  
Angel- Yeah. She is. Let's get out of here.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
**Xander knocked on the door half-heartedly. He looked and snickered at the  
angel and the words "Angel Investigations" on the door. He walked in to the  
room a little bit**  
  
Xander- Hello? Deadboy… you here?  
  
**He walked farther into the room and saw that there were 2 rooms. Both had  
a desk in them. He looked at the mini-fridge.**  
  
Xander- Don't mind if I do..  
  
**He walked over to the fridge and looked inside.**  
  
Xander- MMMM… applesauce.  
  
**As he bent over to get the cup of apple goodness, he heard voices and the  
screeching of a rusted elevator. He quickly put the applesauce back into the  
fridge and stood next to the door. He saw a heavy looking book next to him  
and picked it up. He held it above his head and brought it down on the first  
head that came through the door.**  
  
Doyle- Ow! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Xander- AHH! DEMON! DEMON!  
  
Doyle- What's you point, man?  
  
Xander- DIE!  
  
**Xander picks up the book again and raises it above his head. A hand grabs  
his wrist and pries the book out of his grasp.**  
  
Xander- HEY!  
  
**He spins around and looks into the face of Angel**  
  
Angel- Xander?  
  
Xander- DEADBOY! Nice to see you! Ok… that's a lie but you know how I feel.  
  
Doyle- Ok… WHO ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Xander- Oh… an old friend of Angel's here. I wouldn't really say we were  
friends… we had a mutual acquaintance, Buffy  
  
Doyle- Oh… This Buffy chick sure does get around.  
  
Angel and Xander- HEY!  
Doyle- Sorry…  
  
**Doyle casually went behind Cordy's desk and sat down in her chair.**  
  
Angel- What do you want Xander?  
  
Xander- World peace. But we all know your not the one to come to for that  
one. Buffy needs help on the home-front. Seems some big nasty smelly demon  
has decided that he wants to eat all of our town's residence, and since  
that's bad we need more help.  
  
Angel- And they sent you? Oh… everyone else had more important things to do.  
So they stuck you with the easy job.  
  
**Xander glares at him** "Since when did you get a sense of humor Deadboy?"  
  
Angel- Since I got away from the Hellmouth. And how many times do I have to  
tell you to stop calling me that?  
  
Xander- I know you don't like it. Hence me saying it all the time…. Deadboy  
  
**Angel growls and walks over to Doyle**  
  
Angel- So… where's this niofecal demon? And when are we leaving?  
  
**Xander looks baffled and his jaw drops**  
  
Xander- Ok… Angel… see we're going to get into the big van in front of the  
building and go to Sunnydale. So you can save the day. Because Buffy thinks  
you're cute. So come help her.  
  
Angel- No.. You guys can handle it. I have to go kill this thing.  
  
Xander- But Buffy needs you. WE **makes a gesturing motion** need you  
  
**Angel Smirks**  
  
Angel- I just wanted to hear you say it.  
  
**Xander makes a fake smile and looks at Doyle**   
  
Xander- Is the little man coming too?  
  
Doyle- 'Ey! It just so happens that I am a direct link to the Powers That  
Be. Where ever Angel goes… I go.  
  
Xander- Well then we make it a party. **rubs Hands together** So go get your  
little knives or swords.. or whatever you need and lets blow this pop-stand.  
From what I've seen so far LA sucks!  
  
Angel- There's a lot of that going around.  
  
Xander- Wow… Deadboy made a joke! Did you hurt yourself? Do you need to lie  
down?  
  
Angel- Yeah… then I'll go get in my coffin and make sure my pet bats  
protecting me.  
  
**Xander smiles**   
  
Xander- Hey. That was actually almost funny!  
  
**Doyle looks troubled**   
  
"Angel… you're forgetting your other employee. You know… the one who talks  
too much of mascara?"  
  
Angel- Oh. Well… go call her. See if she wants to come along. She has family  
there.  
  
** Xander looks confused and raises his hand**   
  
Xander- Ok… having trouble understanding Private-Eye talk. Who's this  
"mascara obsessed woman"? It is a woman right? Wait.. it'd have to be….  
Nevermind…  
  
**Angel looks at Xander then at Doyle.**  
  
Angel - "This should be interesting."  
  
Xander - "What? How? Why? Huh?" **Still confused as ever.**  
  
Doyle - "I - What he said."  
  
Angel - "REALLY interesting."  
  
Xander - "Okay, now that you've thoroughly confused me, can we leave?"  
  
Doyle - "Yeah, but I've still got to call 'Delia."  
  
Xander - "Oh… Hey Deadboy, you got some foreign chic workin for you? Where's  
she from? Sweden? I here those chics are HOT!"  
  
**Angel just shakes his head and rubs his forehead**  
  
Doyle - "She may not be from Sweden, but you've got one part right."  
  
Xander **raises his eyebrows, and shrugs** - "Fine with me. Hey… having a  
thought… Oh man… lost it… OH there it is! um… 'Delia… 'Delia. CORDELIA!?!?!"  
  
Angel - "Oh no."  
  
Doyle - "Yeah, but did you have to scream?"  
  
Xander - "CORDELIA!"  
  
Angel - "Yeah, that's her."  
  
**Xanders eyes get big and his mouth opens wide as Doyle calls her.**  
  
Cordelia - "Hello?"  
  
Doyle - "Hey 'Delia. Angel and I are gonna go back to Sunnydale, with some  
guy here named-"  
  
**Angel quickly grabs the phone from him, while Xander just gawks at them**  
  
Angel - "Hey Cordy, how are you?"  
  
Cordy - "What's this about Sunnydale?"  
  
Angel - "Oh, well there's some trouble and me and Doyle were going to go  
back there. But you should probably stay and take care of the office."  
  
**Cordy gets slightly suspicious**  
  
Cordy - "No, I think I'll come back. I haven't had a chance to see any of  
them. Although, there are some I'd rather NOT see. If you know what I mean."  
  
**Angel looks up from the desk at Xander**  
  
Angel - "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Cordy - "So when are we leaving?"  
  
Angel - "We were gonna leave tonight. You know, avoid the sun. And I think  
it's kind of urgent that we get there."  
  
Cordy - "So you gonna come pick me up? And, uh… who's this guy that's taking  
us? Did Oz come back?"  
  
Angel - "Oh geeze, look at the time. Hurry up and get ready we'll be there  
in a few."  
  
Cordy - "Bu-"  
  
Angel - "Bye."  
  
**Angel quickly hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He let  
out an unneeded breath and sat down next to Doyle**  
  
Xander - "Okay, now before I decide to go back alone, and tell them you  
weren't here. Let's leave."   
  
**Xander walks out the door to the van, after going to the fridge and  
getting the applesauce, and a spoon**  
  
Doyle - "What's HIS problem?"  
  
**Angel walks out with Doyle trailing him.**  
  
Angel - "I have a feeling this is going to be a LONG trip."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
(Cordy's P.O.V.)   
Cordy sat on her couch with her bag full of clothes. She tapped her feet to  
the music that was in her head and hummed to the song she had heard on the  
way home. She got up one for time and looked around to make sure she hadn't  
forgotten anything. A Ghostly force threw her keys into the air and they  
landed on the table in front of her.  
  
Cordy- 'Thanks Dennis. What would I do without you?"  
  
**Just then the door bell rang.**  
  
Cordy- ONE SECOND!  
  
**Cordy grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She opened it and looked  
down. Doyle was smiling up at her.**  
  
Doyle- Ready to go Princess?  
  
**Cordy Smiled**  
  
Cordy- As ready as I'll ever be!  
  
**They both headed out the the van… Angel was in the driver's seat and  
Xander was seated in the back. He was asleep. Angel guessed that the trip  
had been a long one. Doyle and Angel had covered him up with a blanket. The  
last thing they wanted was for Xander and Cordy to get in a fight.**  
  
**Cordy entered into the van into the passenger's seat.**  
  
Cordy- Hi Angel.  
  
**Angel looked at her and gave her a weak smile.**  
  
**Cordy looked in the back at the hump of blankets**  
  
Cordy- Did Oz get tired out or something?  
  
Angel- Something like that.  
  
**Doyle opened the side door, threw Cordy's stuff in, then closed the door.  
He got settled and they were on the road.**  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(Xander's P.O.V.)  
  
**Xander weakly opened his eyes and looked around. The van had stopped  
moving and no one else was in the van. He threw off the covers and stood up,  
bumping his head on the roof. He rubbed his head and looked up at the  
roof.**  
  
Xander- Damn roof. Who needs ya!  
  
**Xander threw open the side door and looked around. They were back in  
Sunnydale.**  
  
Guess I'm too minor to think of WAKING UP! **Xander thought**  
  
**Xander stretched then tried to recognize where he was. He finally figured  
out that he was in front of Giles' house. He walked to the front door and  
walked in**  
  
Xander- Hey everyone… forget about me why don't you!  
  
Cordy- OK!  
  
**Giles comes out of the kitchen carrying two cups of tea and sets them on  
the desk. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose**  
  
Xander- Ok… that's not a good sign. That's "the world is about to end" nose  
rub!  
  
Giles- Well… yes… it very well may end soon.  
  
Xander- If I got a Twinkie every time you said that I'd be fat.  
  
Cordy- too late.  
  
**Xander glares at Cordy and makes a face at her as he flops on the couch.**  
  
Xander- So… where is everyone? Where's the hunting squad?  
  
Giles- out… hunting….  
  
Xander- well… I could have guessed that.  
  
Giles- **says harshly** Well then why did you ask?  
  
Xander- whoa… G-man… Chill out. The end of the world happens every week to  
us, us and the people on Soup operas.  
  
Cordy- Oh… did you see the one last week where Timmy tried to save Charity  
from the witch-y women?  
  
**Xander looks at Cordy confused and raises an eyebrow**  
  
Cordy- oh shut-up.  
  
**Cordy stands and goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water.**  
  
**Xander sits up on the couch and looks at Giles**   
  
Xander- so where did our hunters go to… hunt?  
  
Giles- they went to the park. Doyle… I think that was his name… had a  
premonition that the beast would be there. And I sure hope he's never wrong.  
  
**Cordy says from the kitchen**  
  
Cordy- He's not. He just gets really gross looking and has to sit down. He's  
never been wrong though.  
  
**Xander looks at Giles then at Cordy**  
  
Xander- you're just a wealth of useful information now aren't you?  
  
Cordy- and you want it all… since you have none!  
  
**Xander stands and walks over to her, but Giles stands in between them**  
  
Giles- you are acting like children!  
  
Xander- SHE IS A CHILD!  
  
Cordy- That's not what you said last year  
  
Xander- well I've grown!  
  
Cordy- I highly doubt that.  
  
**Xander makes a face and sits back on the couch**  
  
Xander- Giles… so what do we do now?  
  
Giles- we wait for the hunters to return…  



	2. Chapter 2

(Buffy's P.O.V.)  
  
Gosh he looks good. Ok.. Buff, Ûber-evil thing is going to EAT Sunnydale.  
Think of all the people. All the people that could die. Which is why I have  
to work CLOSE to Angel, which I have NO problem with. He hasn't changed, and  
if he HAS changed it's for the better. Okay now it's time for some  
meaningless conversation, because if we talk about the meaningful, some  
things would happen that we might regret… Well we'd regret it LATER.  
**Sigh**  
  
Buffy - So Angel… How's LA?  
  
Angel - LA… it's good. I mean there's the demons still, but that's hard to  
get rid of.  
  
Buffy - Yeah, I know what you mean, they just keep coming and coming…  
  
Angel - How's Sunnydale been?  
  
Buffy - Oh! Good, great as a matter of fact. I mean patrolling gets kind of  
boring. With um… the uh… vampires being there. Well not the right (Buffy  
looks down, then back at him) Patrolling is good!   
  
Angel - Yeah, well that's… good.  
  
**A VERY uncomfortable silence**  
  
**Doyle, whom had been decidedly silent through their conversation, saves  
them and breaks it**  
  
Doyle - Hey, I think I see something over there. I'm gonna go check it out.  
  
**Before either could protest he jogged off**  
  
** Buffy bit her lip as they walked along in silence, then finally thought  
of something to say**  
  
Buffy - So why'd you come?  
  
**Angel stopped and turned to look at her**  
  
Angel - Well, you kind of requested my assistance…  
  
**Buffy wrinkles her eyebrows, getting confused**  
  
Buffy - What? What do you mean?  
  
Angel - Well, Xander came and got me. Told me that you needed help.  
  
Buffy - He's the one that's going to need help when I get through with him.  
  
Angel - Oh… so you DIDN'T need my help…  
  
**Buffy now feels bad about what she said.**  
  
Buffy - Oh, No! I do… but I mean he should've have like TOLD me he was going  
to get you.  
  
So I wouldn't have been totally unaware of his presence when I walk into  
Giles'. Could've at least warned me, I thought I might like faint on the  
spot when I saw him standing there, Buffy thought.  
  
Angel - Well… I didn't really mind. There wasn't really anything… holding  
me back in LA.  
  
Buffy- But Doyle told Giles that you were on the case of a niofungus demon  
or something.  
  
Angel- Yeah… but that wasn't as big as a whole city getting eaten…  
  
Buffy- Yeah… that's kinda big on the "life or death" scale.  
  
**Angel looks into her eyes**  
  
Angel- Buffy… it's not our life or death. It's theirs. We do this for them.  
  
Buffy- I know… I just feel so gypped sometimes  
  
Angel- I know what you mean…  
  
**Buffy sucks in her breath**  
  
Buffy- Angel… I want you back in Sunnydale. You're too far away in LA. I  
can't talk to you. Whenever I pick up the phone to call you my hand  
paralyzes and I go all blabber. What is it about you that does that to me?  
Because I've never felt this way about anyone before and it hurts he so much  
to have you so far away and for you to have this power over me.  
  
Angel- Buf-  
  
Buffy- And then you come back out of nowhere and expect me to act all  
buddy-buddy to you. It can't be like that. It can NEVER be like that.  
  
Angel- I kn---  
  
Buffy- and then I find out that you've been working with Cordy. CORDY! How  
can you work with her? I mean… does she list "gum" as a requirement in the  
office? Does she even know how to WORK a computer? And then-  
  
**Angel puts a hand over her mouth**   
  
Angel- I know exactly what you mean…  
  
**Angel leans in to kiss her, WHEN (DUNDUNDUN!) They hear a scream come from  
the direction Doyle ran off to**  
  
Angel- Doyle…  
  
**The both run off towards the scream and see the Doyle has been thrown into  
a tree and is laying unconscious with a particularly ugly demon standing  
over him**  
  
Buffy- HEY YOU!   
  
** The demon looks up at Buffy**  
  
Buffy- YEAH YOU! THE ONE WHO'S IN DESPERATE NEED OF A FACIAL!  
  
**the demon growls and rushes her**  
  
**Angel tackles the demon from the side and pins it to the ground**  
  
Angel- **grunting** The… bag… sword… Buffy  
  
**Buffy runs over to the bag that Angel had been carrying with him and  
unzips it. She pulls out a hefty looking sword from it and drops the bag.  
She charges over to the demon and Angel and stands above them**  
  
Buffy- How do I kill it??  
  
Angel- cut…. Off… head  
  
** Buffy lifts the sword above her head and brings it down in a flash. The  
demon's head rolls across the ground as it's body liquidates. Angel stands  
with goo all over him. He whips his hands and pools of it fly off of him**  
  
  
**Buffy holds her nose and backs away**  
  
Buffy- UGH! That stinks!  
  
**Doyle moans and grabs his head sluggishly**  
  
Doyle- Oh… that hurt…  
  
**Angel walks over to him**  
  
Angel- you ok Doyle?  
  
Doyle- I might be… hold on and let me find my other eye…  
  
**Doyle stumbles and Angel catches him**  
  
Buffy- Maybe we should take him back to my house. He needs to lie down…and  
you need a shower and new clothes.  
  
Angel- good idea… Is your… mom home?  
  
Buffy- no… She's on some exhibit thingy for the museum.  
  
Angel- ok…   
  
** Angel picks up Doyle and carries him after Buffy**  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

(Angel's P.O.V.)  
  
Now that we're back at Buffy's house, I've just taken my shower and now  
realized that I didn't bring any extra clothes here, it's all at Giles'  
house. How stupid was that?   
  
**Angel wipes the steam off of the mirror and gazes into it, then realizes  
that he can't see anything, and probably never will**  
  
What is it about her that makes me think I'm human. She makes me feel like  
I'm real, that I can breathe. Sometimes I think I can feel my heart beat  
when I'm around her. She makes me feel so alive!   
  
**Angel shakes his head**  
  
Stop it, you don't want to get TOO happy. And I shouldn't get my hopes up…  
hers either. And I need clothes…  
  
**Angel walks out of the bathroom and into Buffy's room, where he heard her  
moving around, and well he just KNEW she was in there. He sensed her, like  
he always could. He held the towel tightly around his waist and knocked on  
the door**  
  
Angel - Buffy?  
  
Buffy - Yeah?  
  
**Angel opened the door slightly with the hand that was free, then tucking  
the towel in so it would stay up**  
  
Angel - Well, I didn't exactly bring any clean clothes. Do you have anything  
I could wear? I don't really want to put that other stuff back on…  
  
**Buffy blushed as she remembered what she had lying in the back of her  
closet**  
  
Buffy - Uh…Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can find something…  
  
Angel - Thanks.  
  
**Angel smirked at her as she smiled shyly**  
  
**She opened her closet door and bent down to grab the leather pants she had  
found left at the Mansion**  
  
Where did she get those? I'm almost positive I didn't give her those… Angel  
thought as she set them on the bed.  
  
Angel - Um… I feel the need to ask you where you got those. I am pretty sure  
that they are mine. I also don't think that I gave them to you as something  
to remember me by.  
  
Buffy - I…See…I went back to the…to the Mansion…It was a few hours after you  
left, and I went there to make sure you had…you know… actually left. And if  
you hadn't I was… well anyway, I found those in those beside the bed. I  
picked them up and brought them home with me…'cause…well…  
  
Angel - I know. It's okay. I understand.  
  
**Buffy hands the pants to him and turns away**  
  
Angel- Buffy….  
  
**Angel wraps his arms around Buffy and holds her there**  
  
Angel- Buffy… this is hard for me too. You know how much I love you.  
  
**Buffy spins and looks at Angel**  
  
Buffy- Don't. Ok… I can't do this right now. I finally got used to you being  
out of my life and then you come back. And don't get me wrong I like you  
here, but you cause me SO much pain. I don't know if I can handle this much  
longer.   
  
**Angel grabs the side of her face lightly**  
  
Buffy- Angel…  
  
**Angel puts a finger to her mouth to quiet her**  
  
Angel- Buffy… just…  
  
**Buffy and Angel kiss **  
***************************************************************************************  
  
(Doyle's P.O.V.)  
  
**Wakes up with a jerk after having a vision**  
  
**Doyle looks around the house and looks towards the stairs**  
  
Doyle- Well… this could be very bad… or very good…  
  
**Doyle throws the covers off himself and stands up… he leaves a note saying  
he went to the nearest post office and that he'll be back later**  
  
Doyle- I highly doubt that they'll be thinking of coming down soon though…  
  
**Doyle runs into the post office and gets downstairs and finds a portal to  
the Oracles. He looks around**  
  
Doyle- OH CRAP! I forgot a GIFT!   
  
**Doyle looks around frantically and finally finds a stapler. Holds it up  
and looks around for anything better. He sees nothing and shrugs**  
  
Doyle- This'll have to do…  
  
**Doyle lights an herb and says "We beseech access to the knowing ones" … he  
appears in a corridor of light with the oracles in front of him**  
  
Doyle- I brought you a gift…  
  
Female oracle- It's nice. It's practical.  
  
Male oracle- What do you want from us?  
  
Doyle- I wish to ask you a favor…  
  
Male Oracle- favor? We don't grant favors for lower beings.  
  
Female- What is your favor?  
  
Doyle- I wish for you to make Angel mortal.  
  
Male Oracle- Impossible  
  
Female Oracle- Our side needs him far too much to loose him  
  
Doyle- Then let him keep his strength  
  
Male Oracle- What has he done to deserve that?  
  
Doyle- Saved your arse many times If I say myself  
  
Female- you have passion. Why do you wish this to be so?  
  
Doyle- He has suffered enough. He has saved countless lives. More than he  
has killed in the past. He has made up for what he has done and then some.  
He has saved the world rime and time again and yet you refuse him the one  
thing he asks for…  
  
Male Oracle- Which is?  
  
Doyle- Love  
  
Female Oracle- ah… the Slayer… Buffy  
  
**Doyle Nods**  
  
Male Oracle- Of course… there will be  
  
Female Oracle- consequences and requirements  
  
Doyle- such as?  
  
** the female Oracle looks up **  
  
Female Oracle- The Powers say that if he kills one human the whole thing  
will be reverted  
  
Doyle- M'k  
  
Male Oracle- Angel's love has to be pure. If Angels love for her is not  
true… then when the spell is cast he will be sent to hell  
  
Doyle- No problem there  
  
Female Oracle- there is one requirement  
  
Doyle- and it is?  
  
Female Oracle- At least 7 people must care for and respect him. Can you name  
7?  
  
Doyle- Of Course. Buffy, Myself, 'Delia, Giles, Willow, Oz, and…..  
  
Male Oracle- can you not think of anyone?  
  
Doyle- Xander!  
  
Female Oracle- He does not care for him  
  
Male Oracle- He mocks him  
  
Female Oracle- and holds no respect for him  
  
Doyle- Search into his heart… you will see that he cares for Angel.  
  
**The Oracles both close their eyes and smile**  
  
Female Oracle- It has been done  
  
**Doyle is pushed back to earth**  
  
Doyle- I think that went well  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
(Angel's P.O.V.)  
  
**Angel and Buffy are kissing on her bed **  
  
**Angel stop suddenly and looks into her eyes. His eye flash a golden color  
and his whole body shuddered. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes  
and put a hand on his heart**  
  
Buffy- ANGEL! Are you ok?  
  
** Angel is breathing heavy and opens his eyes and looks at her and smiles  
**  
  
**Buffy stands**  
  
Buffy- Oh God… Not again…  
  
**Angels stands and looks at her and grabs her hand and places it on his  
heart. She pulls away but he holds it there**  
  
Buffy- Angel! Let go!  
  
Angel- BUFFY!  
  
**Buffy stops moving and looks at him**  
  
Angel- Buffy… Can you feel that?  
  
Buffy- Feel what?  
  
**Angel closes his eyes and smiles **  
  
Angel- My heart  
  
**Buffy's eyes go wide and fill with tears**  
  
Buffy- ANGEL! Your heart is beating! You're alive!  
  
**Angel kisses and hugs her **  
  
Buffy- Is this a dream? I can't believe this?  
  
Angel- No… this is real.  
  
**Doyle walks into the front door and slams the door shut**   
  
Doyle- HELLO?!?! Is anyone ALIVE in here?  
  
** Angel grabs Buffy's hands and takes her downstairs**  
  
Angel- DOYLE! Did YOU do this?  
  
Doyle- No… you did. Your love for Buffy did this. Although I did help a  
little. Plus.. all of your friends helped  
  
Angel- my friends?  
  
Doyle- Yep… all 7  
  
Buffy- 7?  
  
**Angel says to himself**  
  
Angel- Buffy, Doyle, Willow, Giles, Oz, Cordelia… Who was the other one?  
  
**Doyle smiles**  
  
Doyle- Take a guess  
  
Angel- I have no idea  
  
Buffy- I do… Xander  
  
Angel- But Xander hates me  
  
Doyle- you know that deep down he likes you. He saved you. We all saved you.  
YOUR ALIVE!  
  
Angel- but… my strength.  
  
Doyle- It's still there.  
  
Buffy- this is incredible  
  
Angel- we have to tell EVERYBODY! COME ON!   
  
**Angel grabs Buffy's hand and hurries out the door with Doyle right behind  
him**  
  
*************************************************************************************  
(Angel's P.O.V.)  
  
**Buffy, Angel, and Doyle run into Giles' house**  
  
**Giles looks up at the door and sees them**   
  
Giles- What's wrong? What Happened? Who's hurt?  
  
**Xander comes out of the kitchen and Cordy looks up from the couch**  
  
Xander- Are we all gonna die?  
  
Buffy- no…  
  
**Buffy smiles**  
  
**Cordy looks at all of them suspiciously**  
  
Cordy- OK… what happened?   
  
**Stands putting her book down**  
  
Xander- I think Deadboy put the moves on the slayer!  
  
Angel- please don't call me that. It's not politically correct  
  
Xander- oh.. so sorry… your "UN-DEAD" boy  
  
Angel- actually… you can't call me that either  
  
**Buffy is still smiling**  
  
**Angel out of nowhere hugs Xander**  
  
**Xander goes limp and looks at everyone else weird**  
  
Xander- AGG!   
  
**Xander pushes Angel off of him**  
  
Xander- WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!?  
  
Angel- you saved me!  
  
Xander- huh?  
  
Angel- I'm human… and it's because of you!  
  
**looks around confused**   
  
Xander- ok… what?  
  
Buffy- it's true!  
  
**Buffy runs over to Giles**  
  
Buffy- He's human, with all his strength. And It's all because I loved him  
  
**Buffy runs over to Cordy**  
  
Buffy- and YOU loved him  
  
**Buffy points to Giles and Doyle**  
  
Buffy- and YOU loved him, and Willow and Oz love him and….  
  
** Xander backs into a wall**  
  
Buffy- and ever YOU loved him!  
  
Xander- what?  
  
Doyle- deep down you like 'im! He's a role model to you.  
  
Xander- ok?  
  
**Angel stands in front of Xander**   
  
Angel- Thank you… thank you so much…  
  
**Xander Smiles**  
  
Xander- no problem…  
  
**Buffy looks at Xander**  
  
Buffy- and to think about 2 hours ago I was gonna kill you…  
  
Xander- who ME?!?!  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. We enjoyed it... We're gonna print it out all pretty  
like. You should too... I love it! HEHEH!  



End file.
